Shattered Moonlight
by ladylillyofazra
Summary: Time had all but forgot the beginning. It was the story that was never told; a truth that laid buried beneath layers of myth. Even oldest, know but a glimmer. Kurama and Kagome find themselves ensnared by the terror of the legend.
1. The Ending

Disclaimer I own neither Inu Yasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

It was the beating that shook her.

With each pounding step, it grew louder and louder, as if her heart were to burst. One mantra echoed in her head, _I must go on._

Shadowed voices whispered sweet nothings into her head. Willing her to stop, to give up the fight, and let _them_ take control once more. But she could not, and she ran faster. Ignoring that the soles of her shoes were worn thin so that she felt the earth. Each stone, twig, butchering her feet, with a brief reprieve into the stinging cool dirt.

_I must go on._

Tears blinded her eyes, the memories were surging forth. Not certain if it was of a dream or what happened on that day. But she only had this, and so little time left. She would save them this time. She would.

_We could end this. _Tendrils of _their _promise chilled her mind. Almost wishing she could stop, scream out in rage and agony, just curl up and finally let go. _It would be so easy._ They were back, sensing her resolve weakening .

Not this time. She would not stop this time.

Wisps of smoke whirled up from the mist of the forest, images of her family. The one that fought so fierce, the ones that would die again.

_Yes, Kagome grant us this one wish. Let us rest. _It was Sango's weary voice, her battered figured forming from the mist before. Kagome only closed her eyes. Not thinking, not wondering why the jewel would do this. Why wish for her love ones death? No. She focused on the thundering of her steps, the blistering pain of her feet. The thousand starches that littered her arms and legs.

All at once their voices rose, Inu Yasha's trembling in pain, Miroku's solemn despair and Shippo's whimper of fear; all begging her to stop, to turn back. Louder their pleading came, yet she persisted counting the falls of her steps. Not voicing the sobs that were clenched in her throat, nor letting the tears fall from her eyes. She pushed herself faster, never opening her eyes. This path, she knew. And there was only one direction she was interesting in going.

A wind rose against her adding its eternal howl to their cries. It was all she could hear. Their suffering. Breathing in, she let it drive her on, turning their words to suit her and not _them_.

Then everything stopped. Not even whispers floated in the air, leaving an oppressive silence. Kagome didn't even stumble. Yet that did not stop the shivers that slither down her spine, the fear that wound around her chest.

Only when the graciously soft grass sooth her feet, did she opened her eyes. They were frozen. Mere seconds before each individual death would replay. The void in Miroku's hand widening to an all consuming fury. Sango unwilling to kill her brother as they fought, unaware of the tentacle that would slam through her. Kagome did not even glance at the rest, it would be too much. This scene will not come to life. And she will not let them have their rest.

Her eyes only held onto the center of the massive of tentacles and poison. So consumed was it by its own darkness that it no longer had a form, but the feeling of the horror. That made her hands turned to ice, and her stomach churn. Even nature recoiled at the mere presence of such a thing. The immediate area surrounding it was barren and charred.

As she raced towards him, against her own will, she slowed. The air becoming so oppressive even in this frozen time, that it felt like she could barely move. Its shadows flickered, and a movement became alive.

Without thinking, she rushed headlong into the thickness of such blackness that even the night had forsaken. In the center, she meet its eyes. Hers were neither cruel nor kind, only steel. She caught what she could of the form, embraced it fully. There was no unearthly battle yell nor a large blast piercing the darkness.

A gentle stirring of blue light that started as something small and grew, softly washing away all that was dark and evil. Yet it could have survived, recollect itself once more. If not for _that_. And against _that_ it could not last. Those whispered words that gave rise to this wave.

"_I will not fail."_

* * *

Her eyes fluttered closed with the feeling of time recollecting itself and once again begin to move. The tide receded. As ribbons did the calming blue wrap itself around its keeper once more settling into her. The thunderous beating halted.

Life ceased for a moment.

Then the sun rose. A lazy golden eye cast lavenders and pinks across the distant clouds; its rays catching every dew drop make the flowers gems and the leaves emeralds, all sparkling. Encased in the spring floral, lied a little kitsune, auburn hair loosed and wild, clothes tattered at the edges, paw feet bared.

He sprung up. His heart racing, with the distant impression of something being wrong, but unable to recall. Was it the nightmare? That had him still trembling, his hands shaking so that he gripped his pants to still them.

Searching his surroundings, but his gaze took nothing in. The trees high and swaying in the light breeze, birds fluttering and chirping their early morning nonsense. Yet still… something was off. The air chiller then it had right to be with a day full of such promise. There was no fire going, and the others were gone.

The others. A cloud settled over his mind. Images flashed of warmth and comfort, but nothing clear; he was missing something. Where was she? This isolation was wrong. Someone should be here. He knew it. Where was the one, almost mother?

If he could remember nothing else, he would remember her.

A scent struck out at him, sweet and familiar. She was near. Shippo bound off, tripping and stumbling, still light-headed from some reason he was unwilling to recall. It did not matter now. Kagome was near.

* * *

I decided to add a bit more to this chapter.


	2. The Void

Disclaimer I own neither Inu Yasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho.

Kurama

* * *

The metallic copper stung at his nose. And there was silence, such that even his own thoughts could not be heard well. Then there was something more. A chill raced down his spin, freezing him. And he could not name the fear.

His eyes flashed open. Blinding white consumed his sight, tearing up his eyes. But he did not close them, the need to know, despite the murmurs of dread. It was then that he noticed the symbols, painted calligraphy on the walls. All a brilliant crimson and the sort of horrifying beauty that he could not turn escape.

Yet for all the knowledge that he possessed, the words written, it what must be blood, elude him. Some wondrous mixture of Sanskrit and with Asian influence.

The room shuddered, drawing closer, shrinking in size. Then the walls bleed, the letters crying, their tears pooling on the terrible whiteness. Their message ancient. The blood of a thousand lives, and it consumed him. Even when he tore his eyes at last away.

The need to flee, overwhelmed him. Yet he was held still, his arms limped at his sides, his feet to numb to move. _Youko_. Kumara nearly screamed for his counterpart in his mind. Hoping he was asleep, but there was no sound. And he felt nothing. For the first time, he could not touch another living thing.

There was _nothing_.

Except for the stream of scarlet, ever nearing, without the slightest traces of an aura. He cringed away, knowing that it was coming. His hands begun to shake, and the trembling spread to his body. Helpless. His eyes snap shut, but still the whiteness were there, with the strange writing reflecting off of the back of his eyelids.

Then liquid warmness researched him across, staining all it touched. Before blessed darkness seized him. For a moment.

Then everything surrounded, images and horrors untold. His eyes flew open, sight unseeing. A scream ripped his throat. But not a single whisper of despair could he hear.

Just silence.

Horrible, terrible silence.

* * *

Youko's heart flared to life, pounding in desperation. Sharp pain, like broken glass, shredding his mind, and he felt the screaming in his soul, resonating through the link to his other self. He curled against the ground as the spasm cascaded through him.

Time expanded, then cease to exist. The silence consumed, for all the wailing of Kurama, it could not break through into sound. The cold seeped in and setting every nerve alive with its bitter breath. Youko never opened his eyes.

Eventually, the pain lessened for thought to take its place. Inhaling a steady breath, he expanded his senses. And recoiled. Emptiness, in every direction.

There was no life.

None, it was absolute nothingness. Not a blessed plant or a single soul, not even youkai. Just him. His heart thundered, and his whole body shook. This had never happened before. And he did not want to open his eyes. Even if it was childish, he would not.

He could not recall a moment where life was not. If it were not for his connection with himself, the part of him he called Kurama. He wondered at what little sanity that would be left of him. Soon, he knew his more bestial nature would take hold. Anymore of that pain and he would be reduced to a whimpering, cowering fox.

His will rose within him. This fate, he refused. He was a century old kitsune, made a livelihood of being able to escape, against all odds.

It almost made him wish to laugh, the very product of a flawed escape, the minor splitting of his soul, his sanity. Would be what would save the rest of him. That precious link to himself, and the emotions that poured through, even as they made chills dance along his spine, would guide him.

With will resolute, his eyes snapped open.

To gaze upon infinite darkness.

* * *

AN: This is a work in progress. If you bump on a sentence or a concept or see a place for more detail description please say so and I will do my best to fix it. Especially description, I know I need more, it's part of the reason this story is rather short. ^^ Also this story is an evolving type, so the chapters may change as I go along. I added a bit more to the first one.

Thank you to all those who have review. And I hope you enjoy this crazy, insane idea of a story.


	3. The Past

Disclaimer I own neither Inu Yasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho

Kagome

* * *

She woke to a shadow looming over her. A soft warmth curled against her side.

"Rise." One curt crisp word. And she knew who it was.

Rubbing her eyes, she took in the last burst of sunlight dancing through the trees to fall upon the grass as a glittering emerald, and the floral a vast collection of pastel gems. Even the clouds were painted a white gold. The kit cuddled against her side, seemed to glow a fire copper.

And Sesshomaru was as regal as ever. Blocking her view of the rest of the clearing, and her company.

"What…" Her voice felt raw, and it was more of a croak. Coughing some, she continued. "happened?" Her mind was blank. How did she come here? It was just another…battle. Wasn't it? Another endless battle.

But this wasn't the place she lasted remembered. And before then, felt like a dream. Just a dream casted in a haze veil.

"That is what this Sesshomaru was hoping you would be able to answer." He peered at her with his molten gold eyes, and his silver hair shimmering like threads of diamonds. But still she could discern the wear of travel on him. His boots were well worn, his clothes tattered. He had not rested.

"It was…" She cradled the kit to her, as she rose on unsteady feet, then swayed. Immediately, a firm grip on her arm steadied her. "endless. For so long." Memories fluttered in a haze, pleasant distant emotions resounded through the veil. A her hand clutched at the fabric above her heart. Her suspicions were confirmed.

"The jewel," there was nothing. No weeping of the shards, nor the shrieking of malice that always lingered in the air. "Gone. There's no trace."

"Good." The wind wisps around them, racing from the setting sun.

"The adoption ceremony will take place in three days." He continued, summoning his cloud. "We shall return to the palace in the West."

"You meet that?" Her jaw dropped, a bit. That conversation had been so long ago.

"This Sesshomaru means what he says," Gold sparkled in his eyes, "little sister." He stepped on his cloud.

"What of the others?"

"They will be found." There was no question in his words. Only the truth of the moment settled over. And she nearly stumbled.

It was over.

* * *

Kagome was still shocked by the bracelet of marks that circled her wrist, a direct resolute of being Sesshomaru's little sister. Even after three weeks having passed, she still felt the honor at the sight. She gazed out at the people before her, searching the crowd for her family of comrades.

They were dancing. Little Rin twirled and frolic around Sesshomaru, who would obliged his ward on occasion with a spin. The rest barely discernable amongst the dance.

And there was singing, such was the music that it sounded like a fire bird rising and challenging the swirling masses that swayed with its tune. And it was the third day of the wedding festival of one of Sesshomaru's new unofficial adviser. How Miroku had managed that regard of her brother's, Kagome would never know.

How the weeks have turn to a month, since that day. And still there was no memory, only distant dreams that left her cold in the morning.

"Are you really leaving tomorrow?" Shippou still possessed the perfect puppy-dog look.

"You know I must." She lifted the little kit up, in a twirled caught by the beat of the music.

"It hasn't left you then?" That feeling of disquiet, the urging that something felt very wrong, whenever she thought of home.

"That, and this is not my time." Now that it was done, she had felt restless despite training with Sesshomaru. The rest of her companions had join in, teaching her what they knew. It had been enjoyable in leave, but she knew that she had to leave eventually.

"What is it like again?" As she left the festivities that echoed into the night, she told him. Of her world, both the beauty and ugliness of the future construction, of the pollution. But most of all… of her home.

Briefly, she stopped when she came upon Sango smiling for all the world to see in Miroku's eyes. They were a pair in formal kimonos. A revived Kohaku was watching his sister in the distance. The sorrow that lingered so heavily on his shoulders at first, seemed lighter.

"My honored miko," Miroku was flattery at its finest. "Dearest Sango has wishes for your fertility blessing." An immediate handprint outline Miroku's face, and the culprit was blushing scarlet.

"I'll give it my best" Kagome laughed as a sleepy Shippou hopped to her shoulder, disgruntled from having to move.

"You will?" The note of hope lingered in Sango's voice.

"Here, place your hands together." Kagome united their hands, callused from the months of battle. And held on as she spoke. "May you have many fine children that will honor you."

"Thank you." Sango threw her arms around her. "I still can't believe you are leaving tomorrow."

"I know, but I miss my family. And the well will not let me come back." Kagome watched the people dancing around her, several friends and even a few former foes.

"But you should have fun, after all it's only the third night of celebrating your wedding."

Sango just laughed as Miroku whirled her away to another song. Kagome smiled as she watched them dance. Would she leave this behind in the future?

"Don't worry so little sister. They are happy." Sesshomaru's voice was at her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, don't sneak up on me." Kagome turned to face him.

"This Sesshomaru still needs to work on you awareness in crowds, perhaps postponing for one more day may be of benefit." He glided through the masses with her, as they turn into the corridors that would lead to the upper levels of the palace.

"You know I need to return." The discussion was old, and no matter how much she loved it here. All her mother had asked was that she returned home.

"You will always have a place in the West, to call home." The statement pulled at her heart. He always made a point to bring out that they wanted her here. Not as a replacement, but her.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." A smile shone off of her face. "Now this miko is going to make a use of her soft bed and turn in for the night."

Sesshomaru just raised a brow, as Kagome separated from him to the hall that would lead to her room.

Going through the motions of preparing for sleep, she did not think of what tomorrow would bring. Shippou, somehow managing to fall asleep clinging to her hair on her shoulder, was laid down on the bed. As she pulled the covers up, he curled to her side.

"Goodnight, little one." She whispered over his hair. If it were not for Sesshomaru's promise to raise her kit, she may have stayed. If only she could take him with her. Though she knew, she would see him again.

Lowering her head upon the pillow, she let slumber take her.

The morning, came far too fast. Kagome found herself all too soon in the clearing with sun shining across the swaying branches, making the wooden well gleam a bronze polish. They bid a bye. With tears on Sango's side, and a last gift of a flower crown form Rin. Shippou had refused to let go, crying all the while. It nearly broke her heart.

"I know." She cooned into the kits ears, playing with his beautiful locks one last time. "You'll find my in the future."

"I will." He wiped his tears away, standing taller. "I always will…Mama."

Kagome smiled for him.

The rest of the goodbyes were lighter to those youkai who swore they would find her in the future. After all what was a five hundred years. With partings gifts full in her arm,. Kagome leaped down the well to be engulfed by the gentle blue light.

And was gone.

* * *

AN:I know it feels a bit rush, and it is mainly a transition chapter, so I did time jump a bit. But now I'll have my characters in the same time area! Soon. They'll be a little bit more time jumps. This chapter is a bit raw, so there may be a few places that don't transcend well, or that make nosense. I would be grateful if slight errors on my part could be drawn to my attention.


	4. The Roses

Disclaimer: I own neither Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha

* * *

The roses were withering.

Not even in winter had they died. It was a garden of forever blooms. Even as the rest of the floral lay waste as long as the roses lived, she knew. Yet beneath her very finger tips, despite all the will she could accomplish and wish. The petal turn a petulant brown, then fell withered by a great pest.

"Come inside, Dear." The rich baritone of her husband's words were ignored. Instead she felt the cold numbing her to only one thought. Of all times she had watched from her hospital bed, the wind blowing with breathes of snowflakes just beyond the window. Any moment to drown the world in coldness and death. But she could remember, every time she glanced to her nightstand, there were flowers. Forever the loyal son.

Then what was she? Waiting at home, unable to see him or even comprehend what was going on. Her eyes lingered on the dying garden, and shimmer.

"Dear?" The warmth of her husband's hand on her shoulder.

"It just that..." Her shaking hands were clasped his.

"I know. He will return." He couldn't help the disquiet that the garden provide. "He always has." It was more of a whisper then a reassurance.

"He always has..." The repetition wasn't any more comforting, carried off by a wisp of the wind.

* * *

There was no wind. Nor any motion of his own breath prevailing forward. His eyes had adjusted, able to discern an eerie mist that moved without life without touch, darker then the surrounding darkness, forever shifting for an unknown fate.

At least there was no hunger.

Life drifted in and out. Memories fluttered, only to be warped by the time. How had it come to past, that he was here, a mere flicker in this world? His mind was in a haze.

Yoko tried not to look too closely at shadows drifting around his steps. Half afraid that it would rise up and rob him of his vision. A great detest of silence was developing. He did not know how long he has gone, nor where he was. Only holding on to that link he had with Kurama.

His gaze trailed down. The shadows swirled. And he saw, he heard.

The race of footsteps, the images flashing. The fear growing. He knew this. Yearning to look away, he found himself immobilize. The trees were high, and he was running. He hated this. This moment where Kurone would die. He was force to wacth. Wondering how he was stuck in his own memories.

Then the scene changed from memory. Kurone voice was desperate, shadows consume his fallen form. Till the twisted him. His eyes open, and his voice sounded.

"_How could you leave me? To die alone." _ More accusations rose, that Yoko planned his death. That he wanted all the treasures to himself.

Yoko shock his head, he lived for the thrill. Not the greed. Still he denied it, but his feet wavered. His friend's bloody image was before his eyes. Kurone rose as limp as a rag, with the shadows pulling like him like a marionette. The scene shifted once more. The putrid scent of vermin and rot engulf his mind. Before him was Kurone once more, dangling from chains, with blood dripping. A shadow of himself laughed at his friend, his rose whip raised high.

_No_. Yet he watch as a different him lashed the bat demon. _No. _The betrayal in Kurone's eyes consume him, he was looking straight at him. It was too much.

Youko sank to his knees, his vision still filled with the images playing before his claws curled in on his hand; there was no pain to distant himself. Only pools of crimson around black. Replaying,twisting truths, till he gazed upon his friend being tortured by the bounty hunters. The vision was replaced to Hiei.

Then their mother. The mother, whom had suffered through so many illness was the one amongst the spikes, blood pooling around her. Her eyes were caught in his, filled with hurt and betrayal.

"Why?" Her hand was reached out to him, so pale amongst the blood surrounding her.

The people changed. Over and over again. He watched them die. He could hear their cries ripping through his mind, clawing at his eyes.

A scream tore through his throat. And he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Kurama let out a groan that did not make a sound. The screams were distant now. How long has he heard nothing, but wailings that did not echo off the walls? It felt like a small eternity of silence that was not silence. Thoughts could prevail, his sense were once more alert. Though now all he smell was his own blood. His eyes snapped open.

The walls were coated in his blood. In that language he did not know. His heart thunder in his ears, and his chest felt tight. His hands tighten to fist, only to feel the splinters of wood. There was a calligraphy brush in his hand. The tip a deep crimson.

And then the screams rose, signaled now to that of his other self.

_Youko!_

_Red?_ The reply was distant, fragile, almost broken. Kurama wanted to laugh. In the insanity, something beyond the screams that resound in his mind. Beyond the silence that consumed this room.

_How do you suppose we get out of this one?_ He felt a dampness on his cheek. So baffled by the reaction, he end up laughing. A silent laughter that would not ring in his ears. It only made him laugh harder.

Kurama's voice had broken through Youko's stupor. His eyes snapped shut, and the visions faded. After giving a small inquiry, he wonder if it were a flux, if his own mind was betraying him now. Then the response. And a weight was lifted. Till he felt the hysterical laughter echoing in his mind.

Red had gone insane. Though Youko wasn't doing much better himself. His eyes were still watering from gazing at shadows for so long. At least he wasn't laughing like a lunatic with relief. Though a grin didn't help matters.

_We find each other._ Youko felt a bit more of himself. A plan, always a plan. Several tend to help. He was a master at plans.

_I won't be much help. There's nothing but walls that so white, painted with red…_ Youko could feel the terror in Kurama's words.

_It's blood. My blood now…so much_. Red sounded lightheaded. _I don't think I can move Youko._

Youko broke out in a run. Chasing after the link, sensing the horror. He would not let Kurama die. If they can even die in such a place.

* * *

And next chapter they meet! I'm not quite certain if I like this chapter, if you bump or see a mistake please review the correction of it or mention it to me.


	5. The Dream

Disclaimer: Own neither Yu Yu Haksho or Inu Yasha

* * *

The first night back she dreamed. Of world she knew not. Stranger than anything she had seen so far. At first it was figments. Delusions of voices crying out desperate to reach something.

Then the fear.

Screams echoing from the walls.

She had awoken in a cold sweat, her voice echoing the screams.

Souta flung open the door. His eyes wild and afraid. But calmed with the realization that there was no danger.

"The final battle?" His voice was hesitant, but the underlying curiosity was there. It always was.

"No." Even to her that was strange. What had that been? So often the dreams that had haunted her in the past were forgotten as soon as she woke, but this… She could still hear the pleas.

Glancing at the window, she was a little surprise to see the sun up. There was no point in trying to leach more sleep from the luxurious bed. The aroma of breakfast finished the job of getting her up. Before she knew it, she was in the kitchen fully dressed.

Her mother was slicing some fruit, when she saw Kagome. The knife dropped and she embraced her daughter.

"It is so good to have you home again. I had thought yesterday was a dream." Her mother's eyes were shimmering.

"It is." The memories faded over breakfast.

* * *

A weak had passed of swirling darkness and vivid yellow-gold eyes. Of hearing cries in the night that caused her to twist and turn, leaving her heart thundering in her ears.

She was dreaming again.

Mist grew, and the walls ran red with blood. She awoke to find herself holding a brush, writing in a language she did not know. And the blood, soaked on her hands. The warmth of it was splattered on her clothes and seeping into her hair. This was different.

Where was she?

She turned around the room. Only to see a place full of shadow mist, blinding whiteness, and consuming stark crimson. Dread stole through her heart, and she could feel the echo of pain and fear. Turning to the rest of the room, she tried to look. But her vision wavered, her eyes shut. And would not open when she tried.

Then she felt a cold slime crawl up her skin, from where the brush was.

Desperately, she willed her eyes opened. Yet they did not budge for the longest time.

It took the dim moonlight creeping in through the window of her room, to let her realize that she had awoken. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Glancing down, she saw the dim outline of a brush in her hand, the tip of it was coated with red.

She almost flung it across the room, before she realized it. Only to pause and place it down.

* * *

"That is it." Kagome rose out from the seated position of mediation, startling Souta, who was seated beside her. She had enough of waking from nightmares with that brush in her hand. It was odd, giving her shivers throughout the day. Worse was the fact that it gave no energy that she could tell. Even mediation brought no peace.

"A little warning…" Souta dusted of his clothes to stand by his sister, acting like his heart was racing from his sister's sudden declaration.

"I'm going to the West." Sesshomaru was not one to relocate, even after five hundred years. She still remembered where his ancestral home was...mostly. He would have _something_ to explain this in that vast library of his. A known enemy was far better than an unknown.

"Then I'm going with you." Souta stood firm in front of her meeting her eyes. "You promise to train me, and it is summer. We could take this trip together."

Kagome nodded.

After gathering supplies from her mother for their camping trips, she promised her grandfather that she would drop off some scrolls to a fellow shrine owned by his distant acquaintance, Genkai. She had requested a copy of some ancient scroll on healing.

* * *

I hazed over Kagome's coming home reception, which is probably why this chapter is so short. Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. The Markings

Disclaimer I own neither Inu Yasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

The wind whistled through branches of the surrounding forest to wrap around her, carrying the faint fragrance of magic. Closing her eyes, she took a breath. And felt. Youkai, a pale blue light not more than an hour walk away. She nearly jumped, then smiled. There was a weak barrier surrounding the energy, but it was _there_. The first touch that she had felt in this time that was so distinct.

"Kagome." Her eyes opened to a hand waving her face. "You okay? You've been making faces for the past few minutes." Souta's voice held a teasing note.

"Yes, this place reminds me…" They walked together for a few breaths of comfortable silent. Kagome had with small flashes of her companions walking with her.

"Well, I'm lost." Souta ruffled his map, that was crumpled and torn at the edges. "We should have just kept to the main road and we would be there by now." He shifted his pack from his back, searching the pockets for a map.

"I thought you wanted an adventure."

"I do." He was over eager. "I am just hungry."

"Here." She dug out a rice ball from her pack and handed it to him. "Genkai's shrine is little more west." Her eyes lit up. "I have a feeling."

They were climbing up dozens of stairs by the time the sun was setting. The shrine grounds were beautiful against the lavender clouds, and sun's golden glow framing the buildings. Stepping out of the shadows of the main building was an elderly lady no taller than some children.

The introductions only took moments, but Kagome could sense the weariness and wariness from her host.

"Is there anything else we can help with in return for staying the night." She passed the scrolls to Genkai.

The women hesitated, casting a glance behind her, and then studying Kagome for a long moment. As if she could see past her shields. After a moment, she spoke, a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Perhaps…"

* * *

"Okaa-san." It was a whisper in the bushes. Shippou could not believe it. His mother was there, after centuries of not seeing her, of not being permitted to even watch her grow. He hated time paradoxes, especially after Sesshomaru had made him learn all the physics and magic behind such. He had been in college _forever_ and he hadn't been allowed to even play pranks. But it was for Kagome, so he endured.

But now, he sharpened his sight. The band of crescent moons was wrapped around her wrist. Time had settled, then.

He jumped to his feet, ready to rush out…

"Not so fast." The edge of his collar was snagged. Shippou promptly fell on his back. "If I can't rush over to greet my long lost friend, you can't blow our cover either."

"It's not like you don't sneak out to check on him every other night." Shippou muttered under his breath.

"Don't be a jealous kit." His companion winked at him. Only to hear the sound of Shippou jumping up, the fox wasn't even listening.

Shippou crossed his arms and pouted in the tree. His eyes never leaving the scene. He really hoped that Genkia wouldn't mention the priestess that was visiting her to _them_. Sesshomaru would have fit if that happened. As much as the thought amused him, Shippou would inform his uncle. He did not wish to share his mother with the spirit world.

Sesshomaru who had given him this mission to prevent him from rushing to check on his mother would have to suffer a smug Shippou. A smirk played across his lips, he would be the first to greet their miko. Just a little longer, she'll probably be leaving in the morning.

* * *

Kagome stepped in the room. Souta had fallen asleep the moment after they had finished the silent evening meal. He had kept up well, but it was easy to see how tired he was, reminding her of when she had first started wandering around the feudal ages.

She mentally tallied what Genkai had briefly spoken of her patient. A patient that would not wake and the hospitals could do nothing for. The man was in a comma and they had hope that the shrine would produce a healing aura.

When she saw him, she stepped back. Had she seen him before?

It was almost an image from a half-remember dream, in one of those eerie dreams that caused her to seek out her past. The vivid shade of red…

His skin seemed to be tattooed with the very same symbols that were on the walls. Beside him was kneeled a young maiden, whose a cool stream of youkai was the same she sensed earlier. Only the barrier about it was stronger now, more adept at hiding. Her hands scrubbed gently at the some of the markings on his hands. On occasion, she would swipe at the sweat coating his face, damping the crimson of his hair. He looked a little about how Shippou might, but the hair color was wrong.

"Can I help?" Her voice caused the ice youkai to jump. Her red eyes widened.

"Um…" The girl hesitated, her hands twittering in her lap. "You are Genkai's visitor?"

"I'm a fellow shrine maiden." Kagome offered a smile. The girl was sweet.

"I'm Yukina." Yukina returned the smile and offered her the bowl with the cold rag in it. They had so few visitors other than the detectives, but it wasn't unusual for another priestess to visit every now and then. Just for them to be allowed to see Kuruma… What had Genkai seen?

"Kagome." She nodded politely as she nestled down beside Yukina.

Kagome patted the man's brow with the cloth, taking in his mixed aura. It was surprisingly weak, almost as if it were barely connected to the body. _You are a mystery._ Perhaps she didn't need Sesshomaru's library to solve her dreams after all.

They passed a few minutes in silence, before Yukina announced that she would get some tea in slight need of a break. Kagome immediately took up his warm hand, willing some healing energy towards him. Casting a gaze on his smooth face, why was he connected to her nightmares? _Wake up. _Her call went unheard.

What had happen to him?

"Wake up." Her voice was a bare whisper as she leaned in to his ear, letting more of her healing energy pour in through her hands. If she could just strength the bond to the aura and the body. She did not notice that she swayed in weariness from the lack of sleep and the drain of using energy. It was only when she felt, the slight dizziness that she realized she used too much.

Sesshomaru would have her head for such carelessness.

Then her world went black

* * *

She was cleaning, her hand covered in a thick sticky red. The other clasped a bucket full of water. It was the last letter. Something stirred in the back of her mind. She turned.

Her breath gasp. Shippou? Her lips moved but no sound came.

The ruby of his hair stood in stark contrast with paleness of his skin. His emerald eyes were open yet unseeing. His arms were wrapped around his knees, as he leaned on the wall. The wall flickered, a silhouette of a man, light against the endless darkness that stretched beyond, could be distinguished. Then stopped, once more just a solid white.

She could feel the intensity of emotion. It was not a simple fear that welled in the eyes of the unseeing. But terror, knowledge of something so great and so horrible. The wooden bucket fell from her hands as she moved towards him to do something. Hearing echoes of another horror in memories forgotten.

The clattered resound in the room, the water spilling out. Crystal clear.

She jerked at the noise. The man before her leapt. His back on the wall, his whole of his body was trembling. He lifted his head and met her eyes.

His mouth moved, yet no sound came. Yet his eyes were pleading with her. She moved forward, trying to find a way to soothe the stranger. He was…

The image flashed of the patient in Genkai's temple.


	7. The Touch

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Kurama

His eyes flickered open.

His senses were awakened by the clang as he jumped up, and his sight sharpened to the bamboo bucket with the water shimmering around it. The puddle caught the reflection of the lithe figure with wavy ebony hair and the brush was in her hand. Looking up, he backed into the wall, his mind in turmoil. The feeling of being trapped shivered across his spine.

_Kurama?_ Youko's voice weakly echoed in his mind as soft as a whisper. Kurama could almost sense Youko behind him.

For a moment he was uncertain what to say. Reality was a question and he could not tell if this woman was merely a figment of his imagination. His sanity was lost to him. Instead he tried to send his counterpart an image of what he sees.

All the while, he kept an eye on the girl, as she studied him.

She stepped forward, hands raised in a manner of peace, despite one still being covered in crimson. Behind her, some of the kanji was smeared, and others completely erased. Yet something else caught his attention. The water was creeping forward. The floor was flat, and the physicality did not match. Kurama couldn't help but to think that the place had a mind of its own.

_There's someone there with you?_ The surprise was unmasked. At the same moment, the girl stepped back. Her eyes fixed to the wall behind him. Then she made some gesture and offered him a smile. The brilliance of it shook him.

_I…_ Kurama wavered, sliding back down.

_Is she that attractive?_ Youko teased as he saw a clearer image. He was leaning against a wall that he could only feel. His eyes were firmly shut, and his entire concentration was on keeping in touch with Kurama. Ignoring the barest touches of something cold and slimy, it would take ages to erase that feel.

_The water…_ Kurama broke in, choosing to watch the steady progress of the liquid, and ignoring the girl who was coming closer. But he flinched back when he was offered a hand up from the girl. Her eyes widen, at the condition of her hand. Moving back, she meant to rinse it off in the water.

Kurama grabbed her hand.

The walls crumbled, and the silence trembled. Yet the warmth from her hand soaked in.

Then they were falling.

When Kagome opened her eyes, they were someplace else. That was neither light nor dark, neither hot nor cold. But there was a faint musical all around, the notes were indistinguishable. Before her stood two man, side by side, with their shoulders overlapping, giving them a Siamese twin effect.

"Thank you." His voice was weak, and overlapped with the others. His arms wrapped around her, his head was nestle in her hair, breathing in her scent.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait and that it's short.


	8. The Window

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

The tea tray clattered in Yukina's gripped; the sweet steam whirling from individual cups splashed onto her hand. The brief pain was ignored in favor of almost gapping at the sight. The girl, Kagome, was curled up next to Kurama, clutching his hand with the moonlight scattering over the two from the window. Yet what caught her attention most was that Kurama's fingers were curled around Kagome's as well.

He had moved.

Carefully placing the tray down, she slid the door shut. What had happened? For their guest to become so suddenly depleted, when moments ago she was fine, if a little weary from travel. Had she done something to Kurama? Some healing act that was known from her temple?

Her curiosity was buzzing, and questions flew through her mind. Having enough, she sat down near the two, and performed a scan of their energy levels. Kurama's was slightly stronger, while Kagome's was flickering, the steadying for brief periods of time.

Yet she hadn't felt anything, while preparing tea in the other room. Not even Genkai had flinched. How could they miss such a flare if someone had used so much?

Yukina quietly rose from her spot, leaving the tea tray forgotten as she headed down the hallway and into another room.

"Genkai!"

The elder almost dropped the cup of tea she was holding on to the current scroll she was reading. Yukina never was one for loud actions.

"What is it?" There was some gentleness in her tone.

"The visiting shrine maiden, she did something. And-"

"Did she do something to him?" Genkai stood from her spot. She knew that she had sense some sort of energy from her, the lingering scent of a power belonging to legend.

"He moved his fingers." Yukina was a step behind. It was the first sign of movement since Kurama had arrived in their care from the backs of a worn out Yusuke and Hiei carrying him. Neither had known what happened to him, and Hiei was unable to actually find Kurama's mind to ask. They had been separated at some point in their mission, and Kurama had left to go investigate something.

Genkai slid the door open, only to have to move aside a second later for the girl's brother that had followed her here. How had he sense something when no one else did?

"Kagome." The voice echoed in the house, the slight panic to it shook both Genkai and Yukina. "Wake-"

Genkai placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your sister is tried-"

"Kagome." A blur flew past from the window in front of them. The fiery orange shade of hair bopped before them.

"Shippou?" Souta blinked twice at the full grown kitsune beside him, who was gripping Kagome's free hand in his. He had heard tales about the kit, and the pranks he would pull on Inu Yasha and the rest of the party, but hadn't ever thought about five hundred years later would actually mean to his sister's friends from the past.

"And this was the type of situation we had wanted to avoid." A smooth voice muttered from the window.

"What are you doing in my house?" Genkai stood in front of Yukina, her posture relaxed, yet her stance spoke differently. She couldn't help but to think if her idiotic apprentice was here, he would lunge fist first into a fight.

"Checking up on an old friend." Kuronue leaped out from the window, staying still for a moment. "We aren't technically supposed to be here, so if you could just not mention…" The slight shaking of Shippou's shoulders distracted Kuronue from his thought. Taking swift strides, he stood beside his partner.

"Shippou get a hold of yourself." Kuronue yanked him back from kneeling by Kagome. "We have company."

"She's my _mother_." Shippou reached for Kagome wanting to shake her awake. He hadn't even gotten a chance to meet her again. How had she found this trouble so fast?

"And you don't think I consider Kurama my brother. That it doesn't pain me to see he hasn't woken up in 2 months?" Kuronue leveled Shippou with a glare, knowing that they had been over this several times before.

"I…I just don't want to lose her again." Shippou looked down, at his hands, feeling like a kit again. Lost in memories from when she said goodbye at the well, and he wasn't ready to let her leave. None of them really wanted her to return, yet it wasn't a surprise.

"Shippou" Kuronue placed a hand on his head. "I'm sure if anyone can find a way back, it's her."

"Is Kagome gonna be okay?" Souta yanked at Shippou's sleeve after being silent for the whole exchange, feeling an odd sort of familiarity with the youkai he had never met.

"I believe so." The soothing tone of Yukina was unexpected. Shippou seemed to visual relax at that statement. "Kurama feels nearer somehow, than before."

"You mean he'll wake up soon?" Kuronue brightened up at the information, as he helped Shippou up.

"I do not know when, perhaps we could see if Hiei could reach him now."

"We'll have contact Koemna to get a hold of them-" Genkai studied the pair on the floor, oblivious to the drama around.

"No." Both Shippou and Kuronue broke in at once.

"You cannot tell him about us." Shippou made a gesture to himself, the fallen girl, and her brother.

"Or anyone else, especially Kurama, when he wakes up." The bat cast a nostalgic glance at Kurama, not surprised by the scatter markings along his skin. Yet, they seemed fainter somehow.

"Souta, you too. You can't tell Kagome yet. Though if you back to the shrine. I'm certain that-" Shippou ruffled Souta's hair before he was nudged by Koronue.

"We really should be going. Please do not say anything about us."

"We'll refrain from informing the spirit world." Genkai had a feeling that she would see the end results, anyway. All she had to do was wait for everyone else to do the work.

"Yes. I suppose you would like her healing abilities a secret as well?"

"If you would." Shippou gave a flattering smile to Yukina. Only to be smack upside the head by Kuronue. "And make sure your mind reading friend, brings them back. You will have the gratitude of our clan, when our priestess is return to us."

They both hoped out of the window, before racing off.

* * *

Please let me know if there is any mechanical errors or if you like it.


End file.
